Like a Cougar Stalks Its Prey
by mynameisanonymous
Summary: Whitetruthshipping/Cynthia&Paul. Paul spots Cynthia in Veilstone a year after his initial battle with her and wants a rematch. Unfortunately for him, this leads to a lot more than a rematch...Rated M for some sexual content and pedo. Lime.
1. Prologue

A/N

I don't know anything about the Sinnoh episodes and plotline...I wrote this based on what my younger sister told me. So if there are any blatant errors or anything, I'm sorry!

P r o l o g u e

Challenging Cynthia again had been a very stupid idea.

Paul would know, after all.

Why he had done it, he didn't know. It was pure impulse; he saw her standing by the ice cream truck like he had the Summer before. Cynthia had sauntered over to a bench before sitting down, savoring the frozen treat that rested in her delicate hands. She gave it a lick, running her tongue along the cool, creamy feel of the chocolate-chip ice cream, oblivious to everything around her.

Of course, it had been a pure coincidence that she had been there, in the outskirts of Veilstone. Paul had intentionally gone to pick up a cone filled with Mint-Chocolate chip ice cream for himself, but the sight of the Sinnoh champion, without a doubt, had distracted him.

Courage welled in his insides as he watched her from a nearby water fountain. Just last summer, when he had been a mere boy of fifteen, Paul challenged Cynthia to a match in quite a similar location. He remembered the look of perplexity she had when he had asked for a battle outside of the arena without previously beating the Elite 4. It was something he would forever cherish, such a look coming from a strong and confident individual like herself. She was, after all, the first female champion. Almost every girl he knew, including Dawn, admired her and strived to be like her.

Since last summer, Paul felt like he had grown a lot as a person and a trainer. He had grown several inches and finally had left the awkward stages of boyhood. He also traveled quite a bit in the past year, gaining more experience for himself and his Pokemon.

Paul scratched his chin as he debated whether or not to approach the Champion. It wasn't a fear of her that was holding him back; for a goddess of battle, she didn't have the turgid ego that most people expected her to; it was just that he had a fear of losing once more.

He continued to stand still, just eying her. Thoughts whizzed through his mind as he pondered what to do.

Cynthia suddenly was on her feet, the sound of her high heels clicking against the pavement resonating through his ear drums. He jumped to his senses and realized that it was now or never; she was going to leave. If he didn't act now, she'd be gone.

"Cynthia!"

It felt awkward just saying her name right then and there. She wasn't a friend, she was the champion, and he felt extremely weird saying her name so...casually.

The blonde woman turned her head to see a young, purple haired man approach her. His green eyes sparkled with determination, something she rarely saw. After an instant, it hit her. This wasn't no ordinary trainer.

It was Paul, of course. The boy who had challenged her last summer and had to forfeit from the battle. He had painfully lost to her, and the fact that he was back for more not only intrigued Cynthia, but it fascinated her as well. His perseverance was incredible.

"Well, hello Paul." she replied coolly, the slightest of smirks crawling across her face. "It's been awhile, yes?"

Paul was astonished for a second. She had remembered his name. How and why, he didn't know. Perhaps it was he had lost so miserably to her? He knew for a fact that she saw thousands of trainers faces each year, yet she had remembered his name.

"Only a year." he replied, hiding as much as his emotion as possible. Without knowing it, both of his hands found their way into his pockets.

"You speak the truth." she replied, resting one hand on her hip. "What is it that you want?"

Paul didn't blink as he met her intimidating stare. "I'd like another rematch with you." He stood tall and proud, almost as if he were the champion in this situation.

Cynthia's smirk widened as she tried to hold back her laughter. "You don't give up so easily, do you Paul? I like that in trainers. Yes, you may have a rematch." She grabbed a Pokeball in her right hand and tossed it up and down in her palm.

Now it was Paul's turn to grin. "Wonderful. Let's get started then."

Cynthia beckoned Paul to follow her as she strode into an empty soccer field. "It will suffice."

Paul followed in her tracks, before nodding. "As long as I get my battle. Oh, and don't go easy on me."

His smirk widened.

Cynthia laughed to herself, before throwing her Pokeball on the ground. Garchomp arose, eager to be out in the open air. "Oh, you won't have to worry about that at all, Paul."

He didn't.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well, that's that then." Cynthia said, a smirk manifested on her thin lips. "Milotic, return." She extended her arm as a beam of red light escaped the Pokeball and encompassed the Pokemon before it faded into it.

Paul was kneeling on the ground, stroking his injured Torterra. He gritted his teeth in frustration and slammed one fist against the ground. How could he have possibly lost this time, with an extra year of experience and training? The fact that Cynthia was such a phenomenal trainer pissed him off. With someone as sharp as her in his path, he'd never become a great world renowned trainer like he had hoped to.

"Good match, Paul. You've definitely improved since the last time I challenged you." Cynthia stated, staring down at him. Her eyes softened a bit as she observed the young man's downtrodden expression.

He was so assiduous in his training, so determined to win. The fact that he had challenged her _again _after a humiliating loss the year before was impressive.

"Yeah, but you've improved as well, so that cancels out my improvement." Paul finally said, rising to his feet. He brushed the dirt off of his knees before turning his attention to Cynthia. His eyes met hers.

Cynthia extended her hand, smiling gently. "You did well. Don't get your hopes down just because you lost again. I'm the champion, do you think I'm going to be easy to beat? I hold that title for a reason; I must stay true to my rank."

Paul exhaled before taking her hand in his and giving it a firm shake. "You're right. I'll get there eventually, I guess. I'm only sixteen, I've got a lot more training to do before I can become the ultimate trainer."

Cynthia nodded, releasing her hand from his and dropping it down by her side. "You'll get there eventually. You've got potential, Paul. You give me a challenge."

Paul grinned slightly at the compliment, even if Cynthia was just saying it to make him feel better. "Well, I suppose that's always a good thing." He took out his Pokeball and aimed it at his fainted Torterra, watching it slowly disappear.

Cynthia had been watching Paul during that time. All of his Pokemon had fainted during their battle, seeing as he had lost. She cleared her throat, which caused Paul to suddenly look up at her.

"Paul. We aren't going to do a repeat of last year, are we?"

Paul looked at her in confusion, tilting his head the slightest bit. "A repeat of last year?"

Cynthia stared at him before replying, "You almost forgot about your Pokemon's welfare. I had to remind you to get them healed. I would hope that you've gained experience in becoming a loyal and compassionate trainer."

Paul's face went red with embarrassment from the bitter sting of her comment. Yes, it had been foolish and puerile of him to walk away without thinking of his Pokemon. All he had been thinking about was his loss to Cynthia and how humiliating it had been. Of course, he was thinking about himself and his needs, not his Pokemon. _Self-absorbed, self-absorbed, self-absorbed._

"Come on. Your Pokemon need medical attention. You can come back to my place and I'll heal them again for you, just like last year...except not a the PokeCenter." she told him, her tone suddenly soft. "I'm sorry to have snapped at you like that, Paul, but trainers who feel no emotion towards their Pokemon upset me. A trainer's first and foremost responsibility is the health of their Pokemon, weak or strong, young or old." Cynthia was suddenly inches away from him. Her blonde tresses rustled in the cool summer breeze, flowing like elegant strands of gold.

Paul looked at her and gave a firm nod. "You're right, Cynthia. If I ever want to get anywhere with my Pokemon, I need to bond with them more." He patted his Pokeballs, which were attached to his belt.

Cynthia was pleased that she had managed to get Paul to agree with her so easily. She rested one hand on his shoulder. "We need to get to Celestic town. It's a very long trek from here, so I suggest that we fly there on my Togekiss. "

Cynthia threw down a Pokeball without any warning, twisting her body as she did so, and a bright flash of white blinded Paul's eyes. Togekiss was suddenly beside her, hovering loyally by her side. She smiled softly and petted it before climbing onto its slender back.

"Are you coming or not?"

Her voice brought Paul, who had been focusing his attention on the ice cream stand, back to planet Earth. "R-right." he said, climbing onto the Togekiss, sitting behind the Sinnoh league champion.

_Wait what the hell is going on I'm flying on Cynthia's Togekiss with Cynthia holy shit I'm flying on a champion's Pokemon with the champion-_

Thoughts rushed through his mind as he nervously adjusted himself on the Pokemon. He made no comment as he watched people from all around town gather by the soccer field to see what was going on. Most of them had been there when they were battling, but more were coming over to see why the Sinnoh league champion was about to fly off with some ordinary Pokemon trainer.

Cynthia turned around halfway so she could look Paul in the eye. "Togekiss is very fast and well...wild when it comes to flying, so I suggest you hold on to me. Otherwise, you may fall off." She then turned around without another word and rested her hands on Togekiss' head.

Paul blinked, slowly taking in what she said. Averting his gaze to the ground, he slowly brought his arms around Cynthia's slim waist, awkwardly hugging it. His face went hot as he noticed people laughing at him. Man, was his reputation soaring downwards.

Seconds later, Togekiss thrust itself into the sky, as graceful as a ballerina. Paul's stomach dropped as they soared over Veilstone, thousands of feet in the air. He had never been this high up before, and never had his world looked prettier. The sun was setting, painting the sky a beautiful orange with streaks of pink and red. Paul could faintly see the myriad of trees dancing in the wind and the waves blanketing the bleach white beaches. Clouds dusted over cities like blankets, and the oceans swirled around, a deep cerulean that was pleasing to the eye.

"It's beautiful, isn't it..." Cynthia breathed, looking down at the region that she had lived in all her life. "It's a whole new perspective on life...sometimes I wish I were a flying trainer."

Paul didn't say anything; he couldn't decide whether he was scared or excited. Although he would never admit it, he had a ridiculous fear of heights. He wouldn't go near roller coasters and tried to avoid airplanes at any cost. But now here he was, in the middle of Sinnoh, sailing through the sky with the champion, barely anything keeping him from falling into the endless sky and drowning in the dark abyss of the oceans below him.

Their flight was ephemeral, however, with Togekiss's speed. They landed in Celestic town only minutes later, to Paul's chagrin. He had come to the conclusion that he liked flying now, and that it was truly beautiful. He didn't whine though, because he remembered what Cynthia had told him about his Pokemon and their health.

"Well, we're here." Cynthia said, swinging her legs so that she could get off of Togekiss. She stood up and looked back up at the sky, which was starting to turn indigo. "Let's get your Pokemon all healed up."

Paul got off after her, stretching his arms behind him. He then grabbed his Pokeballs from his belt and nodded at Cynthia. "Yeah, these guys need to be healed." After a second, he added "Oh, and thanks by the way."

Cynthia waved her hand, as if to say it was nothing. "I enjoy helping Pokemon. That's why I offer to heal them; they're so loyal to us, listening to our commands, fighting for us, defending us, always being by our side no matter what; the least we can do to repay them is to keep them healthy, and that's what I try to do."

Paul followed her to a little village house. He had never been here before, the last time Cynthia had healed his Pokemon, they had went to a PokeCenter.. However, he had not been alone with her; he also found it funny how she had chose to go to her house instead of the PokeCenter. This was different. He watched as Cynthia pulled a key from her coat pocket and slid it in the doorknob. It clicked open, and she disappeared within the quarters of the cabin.

Paul knew that he was supposed to follow her, so he did. He took a step towards the front door, which was slightly ajar, and stepped inside.

xxx


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cynthia was heading towards some room, so Paul instinctively followed her. He found himself in a guest bedroom that had been somewhat turned into a makeshift mini Poke Center.

"Well, it's the best I can do. Here, let your Pokemon out." Cynthia said, turning around to face him.

"Alright. Come on out, guys!" Paul threw down all six of his Pokeballs, and out came Torterra, Weavile, Nidoking, Honchkrow, Magmortar, and Aggron. All of them looked weak and deprived of energy.

"Oh, my..." Cynthia mused as she got down on her knees to examine the Pokemon. She stroked Weavile before turning to face Paul. "Your Pokemon need a lot of rest."

Paul looked down at his injured party and nodded. "Yeah, guess so."

Cynthia turned her attention back to the Pokemon for a half an hour while Paul watched, taciturn. She cleaned off each one, fed them some medication in pill form, and made sure they fell asleep comfortably. After she was positive each one was at a peaceful state of mind, she arose from her downed position and wiped her hands.

"They should be better by tomorrow. Say, whatever happened to that Chimchar of yours?"

Paul went silent. He glanced at Cynthia, not wanting to tell her that he had abandoned it and let Ash take it.

"Some things are better left unsaid. That's one of them." Paul stated apathetically. He managed to stare at her without averting his eyes to the ground. 

Cynthia watched him before nodding slowly. "I see. I understand not wanting to share everything with a stranger."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Stranger?"

Cynthia took a step or two towards him. "You don't know anything about me other than that I'm the Sinnoh League champion. I don't know anything about you other than that you're a young Pokemon trainer destined to be the best, just like all the rest. I would classify that as strangers, wouldn't you, Paul?" She brushed a few strands of golden silk behind her ear before adding, "I'm always open when it comes to meeting new friends, however. Perhaps we could...acquaint ourselves better while we're here."

Paul looked at the Sinnoh league champion. Ever since his growth spurt last year, he was practically her height, although it didn't seem it with the five inch black heels that she always wore. "I suppose we are strangers, then." he finally said.

Cynthia ogled him with those piercing grey eyes of hers, before shaking her head and chuckling to herself. "From what I know about you, you seem a lot like I was when I was your age." She suddenly grabbed his wrist, catching the young trainer by surprise.

Without giving him a chance to speak, she continued on. "I was a very rash teenager. I wanted to be the very best, like anyone else. However, I was firm in my training, much like you. I believed that in order to be the best, I needed to have the strongest and most unbeatable team, much like you, Paul. I learned overtime, however, that it isn't about power and winning all the time. What truly makes a trainer a phenomenal one is the fact that they provide care and love for their Pokemon."

"So you changed..." Paul murmured, rubbing his chin as he took in her words. "But why? Power is everything, Cynthia. If you were as weak as that Maylene, I could've taken you down in no time, and she loved and cared for her Pokemon." He looked up at her with a challenging stare.

"Indeed, I changed. Your Pokemon won't respect and listen to you if you constantly harass them and show them no praise. The more you bond with your Pokemon, the stronger you and them will grow together. It works both ways; you show them love, they'll give their all for you. General power isn't important, either; each Pokemon has their own kind of special power that is unique to them. Once you get a bit older, you'll understand some more."

Paul had to stifle his laughter. He couldn't get over how damn _stupid _she sounded. Here she was, Sinnoh's toughest trainer, and she was rambling on about caring for your Pokemon. Paul hadn't expected her to be so...caring. Perhaps it was her daunting and intimidating facade that thrown him off.

Cynthia didn't look impressed by his reaction, but she had expected it from somebody like him. He was an adolescent, sixteen and full of ignorance that was waiting to be washed away with wisdom. She turned around, making her way to a red velour couch that was quite inviting. She stretched her legs out before beckoning Paul over. "Come on, have a seat. You've been standing for a while."

Paul stiffly made his way over to the couch and sat on the other side of the elegant woman beside him. He shoved his hands back in his pockets and tapped one foot against the hardwood flooring. "So...do you live alone?" he asked, trying to make simple conversation.

Cynthia turned to face him. "No, actually. You would think that someone such as myself would live alone, but I live with my grandmother and my younger sister. They're away for the week though." She paused, before adding "Why do you ask?"

Paul shrugged, leaning back against the couch. "I don't know. You seem like someone who would be living alone, that's all."

Cynthia chuckled at his observation, running one hand through her blonde locks before responding "I am by myself ninety-five percent of the time. I spend most of my days up at the league, awaiting the arrival of trainers such as yourself."

Paul nodded to himself, as he closed his eyes and let himself loose, kicking his feet out and stretching his arms over his head. He was interrupted when a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder. Paul's eyes darted open and he snapped his head to face Cynthia's direction. He saw her gazing at him, and an uneasy feeling began to grow in the pit of his stomach.

"You're really something, aren't you Paul?" she mused, brushing some stray hairs from his face. The direct contact was causing Paul to tense up. The unsettling feeling in his stomach grew and he let out a shaky sigh.

"Uh-um..." he stammered, stealing a glance at her from beneath his lashes. She was smirking.

"You and Dawn? Do you two have a relationship?"

That question came like a flying brick that had just hit Paul in the face. He looked at her like she was crazy. He had disdained Dawn since the first day he had laid his eyes on her. "Are you kidding me? I can't stand that whiny bitch. She needs to learn how to shut the hell up."

Cynthia shook her head as she scooted herself beside him. "And you need to know how women work, don't you, young one?"

She was suddenly centimeters away now, her eyes penetrating his as she wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled him into her lap.

Any words that were about to come out of Paul's mouth had gotten caught in his throat as he found himself sitting on the Sinnoh league champion.

Xxx


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cynthia smirked as she tightened her grip on the teenager's waist, slowly pulling him closer. His body sat stiffly on hers as he stared in shock, refusing to move a muscle. Cynthia lifted one hand up and stroked his cheek softly, the coldness of her slender digits sending a chill down Paul's spine.

"I think we should play a little game, Paul," she purred as a devious smirk crawled across her pale face, before leaning over so her mouth was pressed against his ear, "and I promise, it won't be boring in the slightest bit."

Paul swallowed, not knowing how to respond. His insides were churning and his heart was pounding loudly like a bass drum. The smallest bit of excitement welled in him as Cynthia whispered in his ear, sparking a new found curiosity for the champion. When he turned to look at her again, he didn't see a heroic blonde woman who was overflowing with pride; he saw a sexual tiger ready to seduce her prey.

Fantasies raced through his mind at once, replacing innocent thoughts with dirty ones. His face flushed red as he tried to fight them, but he couldn't win. They were taking over his mind, and he knew it wouldn't be long until his hormones kicked in and just made things worse. He squirmed, trying to fight his way out of her grasp. This was too much for him to take; he should've taken the hint that things were fishy when Cynthia offered to bring him to her house. They were alone, completely isolated, and there wasn't a damned thing that Paul could do about it.

"What's wrong, Paul? Are you afraid of me?" she teased, clearly amused at the adolescent's attempt to fight her affection. She cupped his face with one hand and turned it towards her, gingerly. "I won't hurt you. You know that." she said softly, staring at the young and innocent man before her.

Paul had finally gained enough of his composure back to sputter, "Wh-what exactly are you going to do to me?" He felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead as sickening feeling of fear continued to devour him, the many possibilities of what Cynthia could do to him looming over his head like giant rain clouds.

"Haven't you figured that out by now?" she said gently, stroking his soft purple locks. "I'd like to be the lucky lady...the first one to explore your sexuality." She giggled to herself briefly before pressing her body against Paul's. "Let's not waste anytime, my dear." Her eyes twinkled with curiosity and excitement.

Cynthia wasted no more time; she leaned in slowly, tilting her head, before pressing her lips against Paul's. Hungrily, she nibbled on his lower lip, purring gently as she did so. His eyes widened in shock at the sudden contact with the older woman before him. Not only was he kissing a woman in her late twenties, but it was his first kiss as well.

Cynthia prodded her tongue against his lips, which were firmly pressed together, denying her entrance. She continued to kiss him, her lips dominating his as she hungrily attacked him. Paul's resistance only proceeded to arouse her more, and she suddenly pushed him onto the couch so that he was lying on his back and looking up at her.

Paul's heart was racing as he licked his lips, staring back up at the champion. She was smiling greedily, looking down at him from her knees. Within half a second she was on top of him, her ample breasts nearly tumbling out of her shirt as she violently shoved her tongue inside his mouth, catching him off guard.

Paul knew that resisting was futile by this point, so he gave in to her, letting the blonde get the better of him. Her tongue explored the dark and wet cavern that was his mouth, her sexual libido soaring at an incredible rate. She breathed in the smell of his cologne and let out a sigh as she continued to make out with him. Cynthia found his tongue and eagerly suckled on it before clashing it with her own, causing Paul's body to jump in surprise.

Paul felt the fear that had previously wracked his insides begin to get washed away by a sudden surge of pleasure that was spreading throughout his body. He was finally past his initial shock, and was now filled with curiosity for the gorgeous blonde woman who was on top of him. He thrust himself forwards, grinding against her and slamming his tongue into her mouth.

Now it was Cynthia's turn to be shocked as she watched the once terrified trainer before her violate her mouth, exploring its every crevice. Her face lit up with delight as she ran her hands up and down his sides, producing a low moan from Paul. She dragged one of his hands from his sides and placed it on her breasts, rubbing his hand around for him. She watched him like a hawk, smirking in victory.

Paul's face reddened in embarrassment as his hand stroked her large and bulbous breasts, something that he'd never done or dreamed of doing in his life until now. He felt his manhood stiffen as Cynthia let out a series of soft moans, her hand still guiding his. He fumbled blindly in her shirt, eventually slipping his hand under her bra, producing a cry from the blonde. His fingers traced over her erect nipples and he shakily inhaled, his arousal throbbing in an agonizingly blissful manner. Oh, how he longed to reach in his pants and relieve himself.

Cynthia was very impressed by Paul's sexual side, which she had never seen before. For somebody that was a virgin, he sure had a clear and lucid idea of what he was doing. Smiling softly, she leaned in to kiss him again, this time more passionate and less raunchy. He didn't resist, stroking her back as he allowed her to smother his lips with her own. She pulled back after a minute or so, licking one finger seductively before saying, "I told you this would be fun, didn't I?"

Paul nodded, breathless. "I can't believe I just fucking kissed you. This is ludicrous." He rubbed his forehead, running a finger or two through his hair. "I won't deny it, I liked it." His tone was suddenly dangerously soft. "I liked it and I want more, damn it." His hands rubbed against his clothed arousal desperately as he fantasized about what could happen next.

Cynthia chuckled as she pulled his hands away. "Don't bother; I'll take care of you." She lowered herself and yanked his pants-zipper down with her teeth, feeling how tight it was. He was aroused, and she liked it. "Somebody's got quite a big package, hmm?" she mused as she trained her finger up his boxers, tracing the outline of his shaft. Paul blushed profusely, resting one hand on her head. Cynthia then pressed her tongue against the fabric, running her tongue up and down, teasing his erection. 

"Cynthia! Ngh!" Paul cried in surprise, clenching one of his hands into a fist as he fought the urge to squirm. Her hot and wet saliva dribbled down his boxers, causing Paul to moan loudly.

"Just sit back and relax..." she purred, pulling his boxers down to his ankles and staring at the prize before her.

Xxx


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paul swallowed as he watched the older woman reach out slowly before grabbing the throbbing erection that was his cock. She smirked as she squeezed it with one hand, feeling how hard he was.

"Mmm..." Paul managed as he stared down at Cynthia. She looked up at him with twinkling eyes, her lips twisted into a grin. She brought her other hand down to his balls, stroking them softly. Her fingers were quite skilled and sent amazing waves of pleasure through Paul's body.

"Do you like that?" she purred, squeezing his erection harder as she stroked it up and down, faster and faster. The bliss that wracked Paul's body continued to increase at an incredible rate, causing the young man to buck his hips. He bit his lower lip to stifle his moans, one fist clenched in a ball as he tried so hard to control himself.

A lecherous grin found itself on Cynthia's face as she fondled his balls in her hand, rolling them around in their sac ever so gently. Paul let out a loud moan, a combination of surprise and pleasure. He pushed down on Cynthia's head eagerly, pushing her mouth towards his appendage which eagerly waited for the warmth of her tongue.

Cynthia got the message, and within seconds her mouth enveloped his head, her tongue licking it wildly, devouring any trace of precum that he had produced. She then trailed her downwards, slowly coating his shaft with her saliva. She licked at his balls hungrily, her teeth gently biting down on the skin.

Paul cried out, suddenly unable to hold back his pleasure. His fingers tangled themselves in her golden locks, and he pulled on her hair roughly as she continued her ministrations. He felt like he was going to explode any second; the bliss overtaking him was simply too much.

Cynthia felt Paul's fingers entwine themselves in her hair, and she grinned to herself before going down on him completely, taking his whole cock in her mouth. Her eyes bulged for a second at the size of his manhood, which she hadn't expected to be so large. She adjusted quickly though however, his dick slipping in and out of her mouth faster and faster, deeper and deeper.

Paul was almost positive that he had drowned in his bliss by this point. The world was spinning, and everything around him was a blur. His mind was racing, heart pounding, hips bucking and member throbbing, aching for sweet release. His palm had little indentation marks where his fingernails had been pressed against it.

Cynthia started to fondle his balls again as she continued to deep throat him, hoping to bring the adolescent over the edge. Her plan worked; Paul threw his head back moments later and let out a guttural moan; a final wave of pleasure washing over him. His appendage exploded as he felt himself climax, his semen spurting all over Cynthia's mouth.

"Ahh...ngh..." he panted, falling back on the couch. His heart continued to pound, his breaths coming in jagged gasps as he slowly recovered from his release. He closed his eyes for a minute, taking in what had just happened. The thought excited and sickened him at the same time. After all, he was a minor and Cynthia was definitely an adult...

The Sinnoh League champion sat there, licking her lips, cleaning herself off. She then rose from the floor, her clothes all twisted from the foreplay, her shirt nearly pulled all the way down. She cleared her throat before regaining her composure and adjusting her clothes, pulling up her shirt. She turned her attention over to Paul, who was still sprawled out on the couch.

Paul sat up slowly, zipping up his pants as he did so. He turned to look at Cynthia, rubbing his head. There was an awkward air, and he could feel it. Their eyes locked and neither one said a word at first. Cynthia decided to break the silence.

"So, Paul. I suppose that was rather enjoyable." she brushed some hair out of her face. "I do hope you enjoyed yourself."

Paul gave a nod, staring at her. "I did...but why did you kiss me and-"

Cynthia didn't give him the chance to finish. Her eyes pierced with an intimidating stare as she said

"Somethings are better left unsaid. That's one of them." She chuckled to herself, resting one hand on her hip. "Your Pokemon should be ready by tomorrow. I have things to do, so I'll best be on my way now. As for you...I'll see you tomorrow." She was gone in the blink of an eye, a blur of black and yellow zipping past Paul.

He was left staring, awestruck. He didn't know whether to be humiliated, angry, or what. He sat on her couch, his mind hurting as he struggled to figure out the complex personality with layers of emotions that was Cynthia's.

Paul slowly got up as he walked up the door, hands in his pockets. He then saw Dawn running towards him.

"Paul! What are you doing in Celestic Town?" she had a bright smile pasted on her annoyingly happy face.

"Somethings are better left unsaid." he simply stated before walking away, making his way to Veilstone, leaving behind Cynthia's house and one very confused blunette.

-THE END-


End file.
